


Taking You There

by TheStorm09



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorm09/pseuds/TheStorm09
Summary: Chris y Daniel, dos chicos que tan pronto se conocieron lograron ser grandes amigos, pero despues de poco tiempo ese sentimiento seguia siendo amistad ¿cierto?Pero si no fuera el caso ¿Que pensaria la gente? ¿Es lo correcto sentirse de esa manera tan extraña cuando ambos son chicos?
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Taking You There

**Author's Note:**

> VOY A CORREGIR LOS TAGS Y LAS DESCRIPCIONES DESPUES, ESTOY SUBIENDO ESTO PORQUE LEÍ QUE WTTP ESTA BORRANDO CUENTAS A LO ESTUPIDO Y ESTE FIC LO SUBI A WTTP, TENGAN CUIDADO CON SUS CUENTAS Y HAGAN RESPALDOS:C

Era una tarde de invierno más calida de lo común. Las nubes se coloreaban de un color naranja por los últimos rayos de sol antes de que la luna hiciera su presencia como cada noche. Dos jóvenes amigos se encontraban presenciando la cercana puesta de sol. 

El cabello de Chris se alborotó gracias a una brisa de aire que sopló hacia ellos. Daniel se percató de los cabellos desacomodados del pecoso, soltando una risa por el aspecto de su contrario. 

—Lindo peinado, te pareces a Sean cada vez que despierta. 

Los chicos parecían divertirse. Después de las dulces risas, ambos se quedaron en un pacífico silencio que a la larga se volvió incomodo. 

Daniel se encontraba pensativo en ese momento; éste tenía el conocimiento de que pronto tendría que irse, pero... se apegó demasiado al rubio en los últimos dias que habían pasado juntos. 

Estaba algo nervioso, aún no deseaba llegar una conclusión tan apresurada sobre como se sentía. El castaño observó por unos cuantos segundos los hermosos ojos celestes del pecoso, y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, su contrario le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. 

Este gesto hizo sentir una sensación calida en su interior, era algo indescriptible, Chris provocaba algo en él que nunca había llegado a sentir por alguien. 

Estaba dudando sobre si sentir eso era lo correcto, Chris era un chico y él tambien, no era correcto... ¿o sí? 

—¿Todo bien, Danny?

La voz del rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ésto lo puso algo nervioso, pero intentó actuar con naturalidad. 

— A-Ah, sí, estoy bien. 

Mentía. Él no estaba bien, y Chris seguia insistiendo sobre la condición de Daniel. 

—No te voy a dejar hasta que me digas qué está pasando. 

Esto sólo puso mas nervioso al chico; no sabía si decirle la verdad era lo que debía hacer. ¿Qué diría su familia? ¿Qué tal si Chris no sentía lo mismo? 

Respiró hondo y, deseando lo mejor en esa bella puesta de sol, decidió confesar.

— Chris... creo que debo decirte algo. 

Toda la atención del rubio se dirigió hacia su contrario. Éste estaba esperando la respuesta de Daniel por su comportamiento de hace unos momentos. 

—C-Creo que... tú... 

Los labios de Daniel temblaban tanto, que ni siquiera podía terminar su oración; tenía los nervios de punta y sintió cómo su valentía se esfumó.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron como si de un tomate maduro se tratara; Chris, en un intento de calmar sus nervios, tomó su mano, pero ésto simplemente lo empeoró. 

Su respiración se agitó; sentía cómo su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte como un tambor y su pulso iba a exceso de velocidad. Era un milagro que el castaño no se estuviera cayendo a pedazos en ese mismo momento. 

El rubio simplemente se confundía, no tenía idea de cómo ayudar a su amigo si éste no le decia cual era su problema. 

Daniel estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, pero era decirlo ahora o enterrar ese sentimiento en lo más recóndito de su corazón, así que, de lo mas profundo de su pecho, se volvió a armar de valor y por fin dijo lo que tenía que decir.

—¡Me gustas, Chris! 

Confesarle sus sentimientos a Chris fue como quitarse una gran carga de encima, pero en estos momentos ni siquiera tenía el valor que tuvo hace unos segundos para ver esos ojos celeste que tanto lo enamoraban.

El rubio estaba atonito por las palabras de Daniel. Ellos tan sólo eran amigos, pero ¿sentía lo mismo acaso? 

—Daniel... yo... 

Estaba buscando una respuesta para el castaño; ¿que era lo que en realidad sentía hacia Daniel? ¿Amistad o amor? 

Las mejillas del pecoso tomaron un tono carmesí que resaltaba mucho en ese tono de piel tan blanca como la nieve. 

Todo su interior estaba hecho un gran caos. A él le encantaba pasar tiempo con Daniel, le tenía cariño porque eran buenos amigos, pero tenía que aclararse a dónde estaba apuntando todo esto. 

No deseaba enamorarse, ya que sabía que la despedida iba a ser más dolorosa. Era suficiente para él saber que pronto se marcharía. 

Recordar que Daniel se iria pronto puso algo sentimental a Chris, no podría volver a verlo después de mucho tiempo. 

Esto simplemente lo hizo romper en llanto. Jamás se había preocupado por alguien de esa forma, tal vez era posible que sintieran lo mismo.

Daniel abrazó a Chris para intentar calmarlo. Deseaba estar para él cuando lo necesitara, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de todo lo que tendrían que pasar para volverse a encontrar.

—Chris... por favor, no llores... 

Limpió sus lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos siendo extremadamente delicado, contemplando por una vez más el rostro de Chris. 

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ambos estaban en silencio, observándose. 

Chris no podía evitar sentirse tan seguro en los brazos de Daniel, sentir una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Era algo tan extraño, no quería dejar de sentirse así. 

—Daniel... 

Sus labios se abrieron sólo un poco para pronunciar el nombre del chico en un débil susurro. 

—Creo que siento lo mismo, pero... ¿t-tú volverias aquí por mí? 

Daniel acarició la mejilla del rubio mientras sonreía, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros. 

—¿Acaso crees que abandonaría a esos hermosos ojos soñadores? 

Chris sólo le dedicó una sonrisa a Daniel; él siempre era tan dulce con él. ¿Cómo no enamorarse? 

Entonces, Chris simplemente dio el primer paso y terminó con la distancia que tenian sus labios, Daniel correspondió a la acción tomando al rubio de la cintura, de un momento a otro el castaño estaba controlando la situación dominando al chico de las pecas.

Este fue un poco torpe, húmedo y algo lento por la poca experiencia de ambos, pero estas cosas no lo habian hecho menos mágico, ese fue el primer paso para que sus almas se entrelazaran. 

Sus labios separaron, Daniel tenia una sonrisa tan boba en la cara que le causo algo de gracia a Chris, ocasionando que una dulce risa saliera de sus labios. 

La noche por fin hizo presencia en el cielo, algunas estrellas se dejaban ver con dificultad, ambos chicos decidieron disfrutar sus momentos juntos hasta el final. 

Entonces, dos jovenes, inexpertos en cuanto a la sensación llamada amor, decidieron apostar en el juego de la vida para ser testigos de hasta dónde podria llegar ese vinculo que los mantendria juntos a pesar de todo.


End file.
